


Snow Day

by HtmlDragons



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Snow, Tolkien Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HtmlDragons/pseuds/HtmlDragons
Summary: A painting of Merry and Pippin waiting to ambush passing hobbits with snowballs





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to my giftee! I hope you like what I made


End file.
